Who is she? The search for Palin Deathholder
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: See, no Mary Sue. This new girl has a dark past hidden by a cold Hiei-esh exterior. At the same time, the Reikai Tantei get a mission to capture Palin Deathholder. What's the connection to the two and a well in NY? IY and YYH x-over Rating may go up later
1. Prologue and the meeting of the new girl

****

Disclaimer: Dun own YYH, dun own IY. only own Aya, the well, the mansion and very possibly the plot. This I thought was somewhat original, but it's ruined with the new girl theme.

So this makes what, my seventh posted chapter? Go me, but only one of all of them are actually finished. Bad me. As you know, if you actually read my authoress bio, I've had this idea out for a while and I just needed to type and post it. Also you may notice that this is another fic of mine that's part YYH and Inuyasha. What can I say? I love those guys and everything. I also touched base with this in 'Don't Ask' but not fully. 

Now actual warnings. This IS SORTA an insertion fic. Okay, this is a self insertion. But if you don't like, then stop reading. I can't write a story that everyone will read and write. That's virtually impossible. What I can do though is make a fic that I feel is my best. Which if it's good for me, then it should be respectfully good for you. If you feel that I'm being rude or mean, I'm really not. I just don't want anyone to spend their time reading this and end up saying that it sucks. I don't need to hear that after I work so hard on it. Constructive criticisms I don't mind, but plain out 'this sucks' reviews will not be tolerated. In fact if you do send one like that I'm going to post it to show your rudeness and see what everyone else's reactions are to it. I'm not one to handle anyone's crap if they don't give a decent purpose. Once again, if that sounds rude or mean, I'm sorry but I have to get that out.

If I get someone OOC, I apologize. Once reading over this, and realizing, that I made Kurama OOC quite a bit. I try to make his inquisitive side show through. Anyways, I'm going to stop wasting precious reading time and let you enjoy this chapter. First thing though, this is in the first person view of the OC.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It wasn't meant to be like this

never thought I'd fall in love after that first kiss.

Your sweet scent and warmth on my lip they reminisce

You unearthly voice ringing in my mind

Too bad your not from my time

I woke up to that annoying alarm once again. If I didn't need it I would've melted it ages ago. Walking to the mirror I see that stupid stone under my collarbone in plain sight, clear and flame shaped. Turning my neck I check out that part of the scar, wasn't much on that side though. 

Why does it have to be so damn cold though?! I ran the water in the shower, getting it so very hot the set the tap so the water switched to the shower head itself. Took my usual shower with this most relaxing rose scented shower gel. I didn't require that particular scent, but it was just pleasant. Now for the most annoying part, my hair. Rose Hips, Herbal Essences (don't own!) was the only shampoo capable of the job. I ran it through and lathered the black thigh length hair. Rinsing it, I turned the water off, grabbed one of the towels and turban wrapped my hair. The other towel I wrapped around my curvaceous and equally drpping body.

I casually walked into my room straight for the closet. I took out these ridiculously baggy jeans and a black spandex sleeveless muscle tee and a dark red split cowl neck sweater. To finish it off, I a long black and silver ribbon for around my waist like a belt. No way was I wearing that uniform, it looked so stupid. The colors were tight, but the design was fucked up, plus these dorky knee high socks even more turned the uniform from my fashion eye.

Only about an hour till the late bell rang. I could still make it, easy. I concentrated and in moments I was dry . Took off the towel that turbaned my hair to show it dry and knotless as usual. Brushing it to get the fine tangles out but they were very few and rarely came up. It only took about 5 minutes to set my hair into a Tomb Raider, Lara Croft trademark style braid. 

I got dressed, which took about 10 minutes for tying lacing up my combat boots. I sort of rushed to the mirror and put on my usual eyeliner and coal eye shadow. For the finishing touch, a dark red lipstick lip stick and lip liner. About half a hour to the bell now.

I grabbed my bag and took the elevator down to the 2nd floor and straight into the back to fix up coffee and breakfast. 10 minutes later of joint cooking and brewing. I was only making toast, but the java takes a while to make. I finished eating in half the time it took to make the breakfast. Stuck 2 daggers made of crystal into my bag, the most important daggers in my possession. Then going into the closet and threw my sheathed katana over my back, with a leather coat over that to hide it. Great, I have to be there in about 5 minutes or else I'm toast.

I ran outside to grab my New York Times...even though it was pitch black out...and ran straight into the hut like gazebo nearby. 2 minutes, the girls bathroom should do it. "Grimoire Teleportus"

I appear in a closed stall and casually walk out and take out my schedule. I slipped right into homeroom as the late bell rang. The teacher looked slightly annoyed, but gave a welcoming smile. Getting up he directed his attention to the rest of the students. "Ohayo minna-san"

The rest of the class drones "Ohayo Otaki sensei de gazarou yo" (the rest will be in auto translate for your reading pleasure. That and as you can see, my Japanese pretty much sucks)

"Class, as you can see, we have a new student gracing us with their presence." A few students snorted. I noticed though that this guy with long hair and emerald eyes just smiled up to where I was. I couldn't help but blush at this. Mr. Otaki gestured for me to introduce myself. Taking a deep breath, I noded to him in return and stepped further into the classroom like a little fish swimming towards the sharks.

"Uhh...yeah. My name is Shinomori Aya. From America, upstate New York. I'm not looking to make any friends here, and while I'm not looking for them either, I'll most likely make enemies. Don't mess with me and you won't become one of them. So to ensure that I don't beat your ass down, just leave me be and don't talk behind my back. That's all I have to say." The whole class gaped at me, even the teacher. Well it would be more accurate to say that everyone but that red head. He just chuckled and looked back down to his book. I handed my schedule to the sensei as he motioned for it.

"Okay then. Take a seat by Minamino Shuichi. He will show you how to get to your classes. Luckily he has the same classes that you do." He pointed to a desk to the right of the red head and handed me my program back. I did as told, finding out that homeroom was like 20 minutes long. To my displeasure, Shuichi decided to go against my advise. He dared to choose to talk to me.

"I know someone that is quite like you. Very unsocial, threatens everyone he meets and hides a katana on his back." He whispered to me. Why should I care if he has a friend like me? He must think that this gives him permission to speak to me. I'll just flash him a death glare, that usually works. "He does that as well. You should meet him."

"Obviously I don't want to meet anyone." I whispered back at him. "I'm not here for any longer than I have to be, and I don't expect to stay longer for social outings. Got that?" Okay, maybe a little harsh, but it still doesn't faze him. He gazed into my eyes, possibly trying to read them for how I feel. I could swear though that I saw a glint of gold or amber in his eyes, along with his smirk.

"No one's forcing you to. It's a mere invitation. I suggest though that you make at least one friend here." His eyes drifted to the newspaper I still had out with me. Kuso! Why was I so careless as to leave that out in the open. Quickly I sticking it into my bag as I kept the daggers out of sight. I closed the bag and went straight for my still clean nails. "How do you get an American paper with the current printing date on it all the way over here?" As the bell rang he got up and whispered one last thing in my ear before leading me to our next class. "I'm sure I can introduce you to others similar to yourself. After school"

The day went by quite slowly. Each class had a crowd of girls after Shuichi on our way to them and him pulling one of my arms to make me hurry. He has no idea that I can go so much faster than this mediocre speed. When the class actually started, in each damn one, I was to introduce myself to my presence. Then going into a subject I knew plenty about. Shuichi was obviously the teachers pet by the way he answered each asked question right when it was asked very willingly. I know the answers too, believe me I do, but I wasn't much of the participating type before, and didn't plan on changing that. What I did learn though is that no matter what school your at, any country or class of school, the cafeteria food still sucks. So I went without lunch again, no biggie. Finally school ended, I went to the bathroom straight away. The same one, same stall, from this morning, locked it, and teleported back to my mansion but in the courtyard.

For the first time today I smiled as I jumped down the well in the middle of that courtyard. It was decorated as a memorial to drive away suspicion with roses and such. Although the whole place had climbing roses of black with red tips, deep red and the occasional pink along the brick walls. It doesn't matter I guess. In a matter of seconds I was already climbing back out and outside a castle in this huge deep forest. It's good to be back, so I ran to the front gates of the castle to see him once again.

Our hearts beat as one, throughout the sands of time

And I know that no matter what happens, you will still be mine

Our love shall endure for eternity

It's not just desire baby

It's our destiny

****

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So I already wrote the second chapter. But I still do want reviews. In fact I wont put the second chapter up till I get at least 3 reviews. Trust me, the second chapter circles more around the Tantei than this one did. In fact, I'm officially labeling this chapter the prologue. Oh, and both the short poems you saw are mine. I created, wrote and posted them. Get used to them because I'm thinking of putting different ones each chapter the same style as these. 

As usual R&R and ja ne minna san

*~* Aya


	2. The Second Day and a 180

**__**

Disclaimer: Um...I'm supposed to own something other than Aya? Oh yeah! The well and story line. *reads cue card* Ooooohhhhhh..... I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Now where's that tea?

Okay I'm so glad that my first reviewers were so nice. I just have to respond to them. I mean it's only proper and polite to do so I presume. Or assume? I really don't care on that little snag. 

Spyrogue- Thanks. Just a note though. I'm not a 'dude' because I' m a girl. But still, thanks for the review. This isn't exactly now, but you have to understand that I was waiting for my three reviews.

Angel Sari Neko Jeminie Indigo- Wow. Never had I received a review like that. Kind ones that say how great it is was very common, but you went so far as to point everything out. It's hard to believe that this story is a gem to someone other than myself. Hehe call it a lack of self confidence. So thank you very much. To tell you the truth one of my friends read that review and they got jealous and said they almost never get reviews like the one you gave me. P.S. Nice name

Chibi Keiko- Well here it is then. You were all I needed to actually keep my word that I made at the end of the prologue. ^_~

Now to get this started. It's in you, the readers...and myself as well....point of views. I have great inspiration with Fukai Mori playing then Every Heart. Life is so good now. 

The Second Day and a 180

~@#$*()~#%&(%&*(~$&(%^(_~#$&(%*(_~#%&(%*(*~#&(%(*_~$&)%*(_~$^*_&*()~#^^()~$^*)

A strange aura comes from her

There's mist in my way

When I look into her eyes, there is only haze

I have this need to find out who she is

and most of all, her intentions

As the final bell rang, Kurama quickly looked around. This time he was looking for a girl instead of running away from them. Also called his fan club. Five minutes passed by. He didn't have all day to wait either. He left and walked back home bit soon was stopped by a certain fire demons presence. "What do you want Hiei?"

"Hn. Damned toddler has another mission." He jumped down from the near by tree and glared at Kurama.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. They just got off a mission this morning. Usually Koenma would wait at least a day before coming up with a new one. "What about Hiei? I'm not in the best of moods today as you can see." Kurama made an eye movement for the vertically challenged fire demon to notice the people around. Blinking at each other, they went into a forest that was very close by. (A/N: notice how when ever needed, a forest just seems to be right near them?)

"Baka toddler is wanting us to baby-sit some other baka that was said to have just arrived in your area."

Kurama smirked. "I have an idea of whom, and they don't need baby-sitting. Unless you mean to keep them from causing trouble." The former tokozu no kitsune^ said coolly as usual. Hiei looked more pissed than usual as he glared at Kurama to elaborate. "New girl. Attitude that seems to match yours. Possesses an American paper with their latest date. Finally, she hasn't left the school grounds yet her ki signal is no longer present. Need I go on?"

"Hn. Damn baka no kitsune acting like you know everything"

"Not everything. Just what I need to know"

"Hn...Then I don't care how, but keep an eye on the baka no....whatever she's found to be." At that Hiei blurred off deeper into the forest. Kurama let off a sigh and went back to his own place.

The next day, Kurama went through the routine, like running from a lot of girls. In homeroom though, he did the opposite of that. He looked for one. Aya was there, but looked completely different from yesterday. First thing was that she was wearing a black Chinese style silk dress that had a red and gold dragon going up one side. There was a slit on the opposing side of the dragon going up to her thigh. Her hair was done up in a simple bun but the rest came out of the bun into a braid reaching her mid-back. Her shoes were really sandals tat wrapped around her ankles. Her makeup seemed the same as yesterday's though.

This thoroughly surprised Kurama as he sat down in his usual seat. He felt it wise to not start a conversation, in case of conflict. Yesterday was bad enough with all the accusations. He didn't expect how much he would get involved with this new student. He saw that Aya only has brought a single red thread bound work book and an ancient looking fountain pen. This alone was strange because at the end of her first day, she had 5 textbooks alone. She had no bag, no papers from America and no sign of her planning to carry anything more than what she already had. After Kurama sat down, he jabbed something down on a piece of paper, folded it, and stuck in in-between some random pages in his notebook.

Now on the way to classes there were two mobs following Kurama, or to be more precise, Kurama and Aya. There was the usual rabid fan girls, and now rabid fan boys that grew by each trip to the next class. Yesterday it was only a few guys, but Aya's outfit today seemed to attract many more.

In classes, she was her usual self. Only answering when questioning her directly. Though her tone of voice was somewhat different. A bit more harsh and commanding. Like a general talking back to his troops. 2 periods before the last class was study hall today. Kurama, curious of the change in Aya. felt it would be safe to start a little conversation. Of course starting it off with at least a compliment of some sort. "Your looking quite different compared to yesterday"

"Shut it"

"It's not an insult if that's what you took it as."

"I didn't. So shut it."

"Why?"

"Because you have no right to compare two days of outfits without even knowing me. That is why." Both were now glaring at each other. After about 3 minutes Kurama smirked. Throwing Aya completely off guard. "What?"

"One, your eyes show more crimson with your glare. Two, you smell of demon blood. Lastly, the charm doesn't make that katana on your waist invisible to me. So tell me, what comes to your mind first if Reikai^ is mention?"

"Annoying Tantei^." Her eyes widened from what she just said. Kurama smirked. "I can't believe I just let that slip." She put her head in her hands. This whole little act caused Kurama to chuckle a little. That chuckle brought Aya's ears to peak a little. She slowly brought her head up, not taking an intense glare off Kurama. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Your reaction to a slip of the tongue." Those words caused her to grimace even more. "Think about it another way. Its not letting it slip much if I'm the one that brought up demons, reikai and charms not working."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that." She almost chuckled but held it back in an instant. As if reading Kurama's mind, she looked at him. "I'm not one to openly express myself in such unfamiliar company. So don't expect it right away." Quickly she ripped out some paper. Then crumpled it up into a ball. Kurama looked at her curiously and now a flash of anger went through her eyes. She threw the paper ball at the back of a girl's brunette head. "Don't talk shit about me."

The girl turned around and glared at Aya with amethyst eyes. "Who said I was? The world doesn't revolve around you after all hime." Aya death glared her right at the word 'hime'.

"First of all, I heard you talking shit about me. Second, I don't like the attitude directed at me. Lastly, never call me hime."

"Aww.... the hime has super hearing and doesn't like my attitude. What am I to do?" She faked a pout and burst out laughing as did a couple of nearby students. Most likely the girls friends. This angered Aya even more. It can barely be felt at the moment, but the temperature around her rose gradually. The grip she had on the edge of her desk tightened to redirect what she really wanted to do. Now naturally when you see this you'd back off. Too bad the purple eyed brunette didn't go about that kind of logic. "So the hime's first day consists of wearing clothes most likely representing a gang and threats. Today, only her second day, she comes dressed up like she's better than everyone. Apparently the school uniforms and those wearing them aren't good enough for her."

"Just because you lack the sufficient intelligence to realize that I'm about to knock your face in doesn't mean we need to hear you speak and prove that which we already know." It took a few moments for her to understand what she was just told. "So Jinai, do you comprehend what you just heard, or should I repeat myself using single syllable words?"

Jinai angered even more. For a ningens standard she moved very quickly from her seat and gave Aya a right hook to the side of her face. Less than an inch from impact though, Aya put an open palm and stopped the attack. In a fluid like motion she then got out of her seat and gave an uppercut to Jinai's chin. Before mostly anyone was able to process what happened Aya was standing up with balled up hands and Jinai on the floor clutching her face unable to make a sound.

Now all of the students stared in that direction. Calmly Aya smoothed out her dress and sat back down. Quietly she opened her old book and went into reading. Still, 23 pairs of eyes stared at her, or Jinai. Speaking of Jinai, her nose was found to be quite bloody. Kurama, being the gentlemen that he was, helped Jinai up and escorted her to the nurse.

His coming back looked like the beginning of the class. With a sigh he sat down and left everyone be as he went into his books. The rest of the day went by like clockwork. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and no fights broke out again. Jinai had a broken jaw and the bloody nose was from the impact to the floor. Once again at the end of classes Aya disappeared as Kurama waited for her. Hoping this time she'd actually come and meet Hiei to confirm his suspicions. 

Half hour passed. Kurama checked his watch and came to the decision that he wont wait any more and started to walk back to his house. Now once he got to his room he saw someone familiar in the tree outside his window. Kurama walked over there and opened it and turned around to see Hiei there. "Well? What is it this time Hiei?"

"Baka toddler cancelled the case we had and signed us to a different one."

Kurama sat in a chair by a desk and turned so he was still facing Hiei. "What's so important that he would make us drop a case for it. Since it wouldn't be the first time he set up 2 at the same time for us to deal with."

"To find and capture someone. Who though I'm not sure. The damn toddler just gave me his name and that was all. So kitsune, who is Palin Deathholder?" Kurama coughed a few times in surprise. Soon he stopped at caught his breath.

"Palin Deathholder is what some call a shaman exterminator. Thing is that their just a mass genocide artist. Palin seeks out villages, towns, cities and even single family homes and destroys everyone there. Men, women, children, elders and even babies and pets. Then whatever is left of value they take. What is more, Palin Deathholder has been known to steal from Reikai vaults. What's more, this is over a span of about a year or two according to the Makai, but Reikai didn't pay attention to it till about 8 months ago. Oh and Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"According to witnesses and records, Palin Deathholder is a lady, not a guy. They also have a visual report on her, though vague. Silver, has a jagan under the skin on her forehead, and tall."

"Hn." Hiei blurred out of the room through the window. With a sigh Kurama went to his homework. So now that we know of this Palin Deathholder, what's her potential? Why did Koenma send demons to deal with someone that kills those that kill demons. Does he even acknowledge that demons and shamans have never been on civil terms and they always use whatever chance they get to kill one another? Find out next time on "Who is she? The search for Palin Deathholder."

So now my senses go a craze

with every mystery solved, 2 more take its place

with the first driven to the back of my mind

I'm making connections to them so as not to fall behind

Now to find someone to whom we know their intentions

****

~!#*)_#$!^*)~&()+#!$*_~*!~~@$))_#%!&*_^*)~()+~^()~!*#$!*&(~#%^!(_&_#$^$#~*)+$%

__

Okay now we have a plot forming that you can see. I mean I have this whole thing 60% planned out in my head. So better now with the prologue and an actual chapter?

Okay you've read, now...REVIEW!!!

Why?

I wont continue till I get at least 7 reviews.

So ja ne minna san

*~* Dragon Ladysupreme (or Aya, whichever XD)


	3. Lets backtrack and Play that again

****

Disclaimer: I so want to own it...but I don't. Excuse me while I cry about that!

I cant believe I'm wanted to go about with the third chapter already. I have writers block and am expected to trudge through it. Not only that, but I've neglected my others. I feel so worthless at times. Thanks to the Gripe Vines though, I'm going to try to keep this up.

Review Responses-

Winged Knight: Uh... I'm being mocked for my attitude being like Hiei eh?

Chibi Keiko: Your welcome for updating and thanks for reviewing.

Yume: NOOO NOT THE NAME!!!! Oh well, can't change that you used it. So your bored eh? Think about that next time you read this while listening to Meteora (great CD. love it!)

Twistedmind29: I was like that way before I started at fanfiction.net so its kinda the latter. XD 

Okay here's wassup; I have been putting up 5 line poems at the beginning and end of each chapter. Writers block prevents me from being able to do anymore. So this chapter wont be of premium value. Next, this will start off in someone's POV then go to standard POV. Also... time reversal sort of. Okay maybe I will do the 5 line thing... It IS a tradition after all.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Nothing but confusing they've been

At first they seemed so composed and collected, organized

Now a change to random, crazy somewhat and a bit obnoxious

What happened to transform them so drastically?

Maybe that first facade I saw was just me

I came out of the well to smell the much cleaner air. A definite positive change from the polluted air from the factories. If I wasn't so hooked up on the internet I'd stay here forever. I could never stay here though, not too long. Like those damn ningens I'm stuck on the technology. I quickly jumped the brick walls outside the castle and changed into some more fitting and common clothes. Wasn't much. Just a white keikogi and a royal blue hakama. I didn't see a need to put on any sandals. Just left the castle into Inuyasha Forest. 

My hair wasn't in my way at least. I left it in the braid. The charm held out so none will bring up questions. Staying in the trees I jumped the branches towards a nearby camped out group. Most importantly I smell ramen. Now I see something to take and make shiny... Shiny... (_A/N: This is like the most accurate thing about me. Get me into shiny or fire to think about, or bishies, and see me and my mind go into a daze. Eyes glazing over and creeping out everyone nearby. So much fun in and out of my head...)_

****

******Change to Reader POV******

Another stop for the Inu-Tachi in the woods. Kagome was making some ramen as was the demand of a certain short tempered hanyou (_A/N: No not Yusuke. lol XD_). Miroku was surprisingly not groping Sango or Kagome. One, Sango would kick Miroku's ass if he groped her. Two Inuyasha would kick his ass if he groped Kagome. Sango was in deep thought about her brother. She missed him so very much and seeing him under Naraku's control again. It seemed unbearable. Shippo was, as usual, somewhere in Kagome's hair.

Inuyasha, so enticed by the smell of the holy noodles, left his tetsusaiga leaning against a tree. Not even aware of a certain intruder lurking around that same tree. While everyone's backs were to the sword it conveniently lifted up into the air to the high branches of the old sakura to the intruders hand. "Gyah!"

The sheathed tetsusaiga fell to the ground. The yell and sound of gravity taking over brought everyone's attention to that direction. First they see the flat instead of leaning sword. Their eyes were drawn upwards to a teenager in blue and white with her hair braided. It didn't take Inuyasha long to be up there with him grabbing her neck in a choke hold and her back against the trunk of the tree. "Wench, why did you try to take my sword?"

She didn't even bother trying to speak. All she did was stare right into those amber eyes. One of her hands went up gently directing it to his head. Completely confusing Inuyasha there, he didn't realize what her intentions were till he felt a very unpleasant feeling. He tightened his hold on her. "Why the fuck did you just flick my ears you bitch?!"

This time all she did was roll her eyes then pointed to the wrist that had the hand attached to her neck. Inuyasha threw her down out of the tree and jumped down himself. Though while he landed on his feet, she landed on her back. "Ow... didn't have to throw me..."

Instantly Miroku went over to her and grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. He spilled out his usual "Would you bear my child?" Next the only sounds were 2 loud hits. One from the teens hand the other from hirakotsu. Miroku lay there unconscious by the looks of it from the 2 opposing forces. Both also yelling 'hentai' as well at the swirly eyed monk of Buddha on the ground.

"Not like I'd ever be with a ningen like you ya damned monk. Oh and gomen but the pun was not intended." Soon Inuyasha's senses kicked in. He was instantly in-between the new girl and the rest of the group. A growl was very distinguishable. The anger in his throat would drive any force back. Doesn't mean that she was any different, she took a few steps back from the infuriated Inu hanyou. "Down puppy... Good dog..."

"Inuyasha. Sit boy!" The sound of face meeting rich earth was heard. The group say a 3 foot crater imprint of the dog boy, with him still in it. It took the raven haired teen a few moments to even let out a giggle. Unlike the rest who were laughing their heads off. It took about 10 minutes till everyone settled down. After Inuyasha was up and mumbling under his breath, Kagome directed her attention to the 'thief' that had a retreating back to the Inu-tachi. "Hold on!" Kagome grabbed the girls wrist and spun her around, but not fiercely like Inuyasha had done. "Why were you taking the sword? Your not really in trouble. We just want to know. It's not like you got away with it anyways."

"... ... ...Neh."

"Neh? You mean like 'feh'?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on. Enough of the grunting. You sound like some cave person. Just tell us and you can go or stay a bit with us."  


This caught Inuyasha's attention. "What?! You mean your actually inviting that... that... jaja uma¹ to stay with us?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"No. She didn't even actually take the tetsusaiga so why be so crude to her?"

"She still took it!"

Kagome got this innocent look in her eyes with a matching smile as she looked right at the hanyou. "Inuyasha?"

The dog boy got unnerved by the smile and change in attitude. "What now wench"

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! and just to make sure you get it, SIT!" 7 Thumps came from in front of the miko. With 4 feet unfilled in a hole with a perfect impression of our cat eared half dog demon. The unnamed girl fell to the ground with her left ankle deep into the ground. No distinguishable words came from her. Maybe a sound of pain but that was all. All from her I mean. Inuyasha was cursing up a storm that he wouldn't have needed an opponent to help create the wind scar.

Sango went over and pulled her up out of the earth. She brushed herself off promptly. "Thanks..."

"Yea... Why did you go into the ground as well? Also... we kinda need your name."

"... ... ...Hn."

"Don't start that again! Just tell us already damn it!" Um.. Think of the only one that would say something like that in such a manner. It means Inuyasha is finally out of the hole.

"Aya...."

"What's with the damn pause?"

"Inuyasha cant you see that she's adjusting? Give her some time." Kagome said while sitting on a boulder. 

Inuyasha gave a glare to her then resumed back to Aya. "Spill busu²"

"I will when you apologize for that remark chikushou me³. Till then I hold my rights to being- GYAH!!!" Suddenly she was on the ground with an odufa on her back and Miroku leaning against the trunk of the tree that was behind Aya.

Everyone was quiet. Staring at the monk. He saw and knew the meaning of the faces. "Just a precautionary measure. You all understand of course. It's not even the truly strongest one out there anyways. Maybe the third or fourth strongest, but not the top one."

There was just some silence. The Inu-tachi continued to set up the camp with one taking turns in watching Aya. It was about 5 into the evening, according to Kagome's watch, when she heard a voice or two advancing on them. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I told you that she had to be this way. I heard her voice."

"Calm down Rin. There was no promise that she was actually coming back this week." Came the voice of the Lord of the Western Lands. They were not that far away. Kagome, as quietly and quickly that was allowed, ran back to the camp. She ran past the still odufa-ed teen currently watched by Inuyasha. Just as she reached there though Sesshoumaru was right behind. He looked around and his impassive gold eyes fixed on Aya. "You have something half brother that this Sesshoumaru will take now."

"I'm not giving you the fucking tetsusaiga!"

"Not that." He swiftly moved over to Aya and picked her up. Though whether it was really in a rough manner or gentle the Inu-tachi could not tell. He apparently seemed to do a visual check on the unconscious girl. "It seems she is mukizuº other than for the odufa." He pulled of the charm and threw it to the ground fast enough for him not to be affected by it. He lifted his head and cold eyes met everyone else's. Mainly at Miroku they laid. "You come near her again, and I will see to it that your sentenced to the utmost torture. That wind tunnel will be the least of your worries if you dare cross me."

The lord turned and strode off back towards his own lands. Leaving a very confused group behind and a little girl following in his footsteps.

"So Miroku. Find out about her making that hole earlier?" Kagome piped up, kinda behind Inuyasha.

"I did... Its a rosary on her ankle. What's more is that the color isn't normal. Instead its black. I have never heard of them coming in more than that color that Inuyasha has."

Everyone stayed in silence. Most in deep though. One in sleep. The last in hunger for ramen. With the day dwindling, there was basically nothing of any importance to them. Now to figure out why Sesshoumaru took her was next on their agenda.

Nothing but mystery lies in the night

Aside from the shadow and starlit skies

A group of wanderers setting out for the next day

What lay ahead is something always on their minds

Knowing that they wont find out till it has come, the time

****

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Okay first thing, the footnotes:

jaja uma¹ - unmanageable woman, shrew, bitch

busu²- ugly woman (very rude)

chikushou me³- son-of-a-bitch

mukizuº - unharmed/unwounded

So there's that for now. Next chapter will come when I see fit and there are reviews. So I will sit back and wait around for those after I update my bio. 

Till next time minna!

Ja!

*~* Aya


	4. The Vacation

Major note!!!!

I am sooo sorry for those that have been waiting for the update of this fanfic. Thing is there's several things going on. So for the time being, until I see fit, Who is she? Search for Palin Deathholder is on official pause!

Okay, go ahead and flame me for waiting so long to only get this note.

Thing is, there's too much going on. I have regents, finals, graduation, other stories, poems and even more to handle for now. Maybe when I have a long weekend I'll post a short chapter. Either that or else your going to have to deal till summer vacation. That's the only time I can guarantee updates that are decent.

Gomen nasai minna san.

Dragon Ladysupreme


End file.
